


wishbone

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancefell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Multi, Multiverse, Overdosing, Overeating, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Suicidal Thoughts, also a thembo, i think thats all of the trigger warning tags for this, overspending, reader has a set name and appearance, reader has epilepsy and tends to be a little moody, reader is a self insert, reader is also soulmates with quite a bit of the skeletons, reader is so tired all the time, reader was a bad person in past timelines, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: you work part-time at a superstore. it's the same thing, rinse and repeat. you wish something different would happen, something exciting.be careful what you wish for.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	wishbone

your arms hurt horribly from lugging around boxes all day, stocking the shelves. you weren't exactly built for heavy lifting, but it's something you had to deal with. even if it sucked ass. and man, were you hungry. 

your mind kept jumping from topic to topic as you busied yourself, alternating between fiddling with the strings on your old fraying jacket, and putting boxes of noodles on the shelves. it was a little boring to you, yes, but at least it kept you busy enough to pass the time.

it wasn't until someone placed their hands on your shoulders, giggling into your ear. "heeyy, soup." her voice was light, playful. it nearly made you shit yourself.

"dammit, urn." you elbowed her lightly. "stop doing that." you couldn't keep the smile out of your voice, though. you looked back at urn, hands clasped behind her back and ears folded against her head as she chittered in her weird sort of laugh way.

you had to admit she was kind of pretty. a black cat monster, eyes a bright yellow and a bushy tail. you often made jokes about her going into a catgirl cafe, which she usually replied to with a quiet hiss.

you rolled your eyes, shoving her lightly before you returned to placing spaghetti noodles on the empty shelf. urn slid up to your side, tail lightly batting against the back of your legs. "you look sickly with how dark the circles under your eyes are getting." she commented. you huffed, choosing to ignore her. but you had to admit she was right. you hadn't been sleeping the best, and sometimes you avoided sleeping altogether. your dreams had been getting kind of scary as of late, almost surreal, often ending with you dying.

"are you okay, hun?" urn grabbed your arm with both of her hands, claws lightly scratching at your skin.

"yeah." you brushed her off, tears threatening the back of your eyes. it touched you that she cared, but you'd rather not talk about feelings.

you just hoped today would be different. something exciting, you didn't care whatever it would be. even though you may hate change, this was something you desired.

today was the same thing, though. 

maybe if you wished enough, something unique would happen. something would change.


End file.
